Harry potter et le lac de sang
by Amarice
Summary: Cette année Harry devra assimiler beaucoup de nouvelles difficiles, mais grâce à la complicité de sa nouvelle amie, il y parviendra. Cette année sera assez mouvementée, fic assez spéciale dans l'écriture, spoilers : les 4 premiers tomes.
1. Chapitre 1

Salut tout le monde, je suis nouvelle sur Fanfiction et j'espère que cette fiction sur Harry Potter vous plaira. 

DISCLAMER : Tous les personnages sont à la célèbre J K Rowling, sauf ceux de mon invention. Je le dis une fois pour toutes. 

Sinon bonne lecture et j'attends vos reviews avec impatience !

CHAPITRE 1: Bonnes vacances Harry

Allongé dans son jardin, Harry, les mains sous la tête songeait :

Cela faisait un peu moins d'un mois qu'il attendait, il n'avait aucune nouvelle de son monde.

Il faut bien préciser que Harry n'était pas un adolescent comme les autres, en effet, il vivait dans un monde bien particulier, peuplé de créatures étranges et de personnes dotées de pouvoirs magiques.

Ses amis, Ron et Hermione, ne lui avaient pas envoyé une seule lettre, il était seul, isolé et ignoré dans sa famille de moldus. 

Un grand bruit retenti dans la maison, suivi d'un cris épouvanté, Harry éclata de rire.

Il savait pertinemment ce qui venait de se passer :

Depuis quelques temps Dudley n'était plus très présent à la maison, il avait en effet rencontré une grosse truie d'une incroyable laideur prénommée : Jeannine, dont il s'était éprit d'un amour sans mesure.

Il cherchait depuis quelques temps à prévenir ses parents de ce fait extraordinaire, il se tenait maintenant dans la cuisine debout près de sa mère, couvert de sueur, bégayant maladroitement des paroles incompréhensibles mais ses parents en avaient comprit l'essentiel, et sa mère venait de renverser sur son sol étincelant une grande casserole d'eau bouillante remplis de pâtes alléchantes.

Harry remonta dans sa chambre et se jeta sur son lit. Il observa l'album de photos qu 'il avait entre les mains, ses parents lui souriaient, et lui faisaient des signes de la main.

Il pensait à Cho, elle aurait pu être sa petite amie deux auparavant, s'il ne s'était pas passé autant de malheur.

Un bruit sourd retenti, suivit d'un son bizarre, Harry leva la tête, Hedwige, sa chouette blanche, venait de heurter la fenêtre et attendait patiemment qu'il vienne lui ouvrir.

Elle portait un colis assez volumineux, d'une couleur brun foncée, qui devait être très lourd, car elle avait du mal à le porter.

Tout excité, il ouvrit la fenêtre en tremblant, Hedwige se posa sur le bureau, et lui tendit sa patte, comme toute chouette digne de ce nom devait le faire.

Harry préféra savourer ce moment, et chercher avant d'ouvrir, de qui il pouvait bien provenir.

Il avait quelques petites idées, en premier, il pensait à Hermione, ce pouvait très bien être un énorme livre remplit de formules magiques compliquées et de sortilèges incompréhensibles, ou encore un gadget qu'il ne connaissait pas encore envoyé par Ron, pour lui permettre de faire encore plus de bêtises. La deuxième solutions était Sirius, son parrain, il pouvait lui avoir envoyé un énorme gâteau à la crème, remplit de bonbons farfelus venus de magasins perdus au fin fond de rues étroites et mystérieuses. Rien que d'y penser, il en était tout heureux, il s'imaginait déjà de retour à Poudlard, en train de parcourir les innombrables couloirs du château, pour essayer tant bien que mal d'arriver à l'heure à son cours de potions.

Il tandis la main et saisit le paquet, il était en effet beaucoup plus lourd qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, sans attendre plus longtemps, il déchira le papier qui enveloppait le colis.

Il avait en partie raison, car il s'agissait d'un livre, d'une taille impressionnante, et son poids prouvait bien que Hedwige était une chouette particulièrement efficace.

Cependant, il n'y avait aucune lettre qui ne spécifiait de qui il venait.

Harry s'empara du livre, qui était glacé, et chercha à l'intérieur, une carte ou même une dédicace, mais il ne trouva rien, il commençait à se demander si ce n' était pas un piège, dans son monde ce devait être de notoriété publique qu'il attendait avec impatience des nouvelles du monde des sorciers, et quelqu'un avait du s'amuser à lui envoyer ce livre pour se moquer de lui, peut-être Malefoy ?

Il déposa quelques morceaux de pain dans la gamelle d'Hedwige, et retourna s'asseoir sur son lit.

Il ouvrit le livre, et le titre le frappa de stupeur :

« Comment augmenter ses pouvoirs sans avoir recours à la magie noire !

Par Tom Elvis Jedusor. »

Plus loin, on pouvait lire en tout petits caractères :

« Afin d'éviter toutes complications et de vous permettre d'être de bons serviteurs j'ai du utiliser mon nom d'emprunt, les formules de magie noires étant particulièrement importantes, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de les laisser tomber dans les mains de n'importe qui.

Cependant, seuls mais bons serviteurs seront capables, avec la puissance de leurs pouvoirs, à déchiffrer ce message.

Bien que les formules se trouvant dans ce volume ne soient que des formule de magie traditionnelle , elles vous seront cependant d'une grande utilité étant tombée dans l'oubli depuis bien des années.

Vous pourrez également trouver les contres formules, permettant d'annuler les sorts.

Je peux également vous spécifier que même Dumbledore ne peux lire ce livre et ne connaît donc pas l'existence de ses formules qui sont autorisées par la loi. »

Harry resta longtemps à contempler la page, il n'en revenait pas, comment se faisait-il qu'il puisse lire ces mots alors que Dumbledore en était incapable ?

Il reposa le livre et resta un long moment allongé sur son lit, qui pouvait bien lui avoir envoyé ce livre, une chose était certaine, ce ne pouvait être qu'un ami, et il fallait qu'il profite de ce livre qui ne pouvait que lui apporter des connaissances en plus, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette personne n'avait pas signé une carte indiquant son identité, alors Harry se souvint de Dobby, l'elfe de maison, ce pouvait aussi être lui, mais il aurait pu se déplacer en personne, puisqu'il n'était plus le serviteur des Malefoy !

Harry renonça à comprendre, il se servirait des formules, et cela ne pouvait que l'aider.

Il entendit la tante Pétunia criait de venir se mettre à table, et il quitta sa chambre.

Au cours du repas quelque chose d'assez singulier vint à se produire, l'oncle Vernon, qui ne pouvait supporter que l'on fasse allusion à tout ce qui pouvait sortir du commun, qui pouvait ressembler de près ou de loin à de la magie, posa à Harry une question très inattendue

« Quand est-ce que tu retournes dans ton école de tarés ?

Il faut que je parte en vacances et je ne veux pas que tu viennes, ou faut-il que je te dépose, parce qu'il n'est pas question que je rentre dans ton monde de détraqués ! »

Harry ressentit une immense vague de bonheur, il allait retourner dans son monde, revoir toutes ces choses auxquelles il tenait tellement un mois avant la rentrée des classes !

C'était tout simplement inimaginable.

Il réfléchit un instant et répondit :

« Il faudrait que tu me déposes à Londres, quand tu voudras, il faut simplement que j'ai le temps de faire mes valises et de vérifier que je n'ai rien oublié.

_Et qu'est-ce que les gens de ton espèce peuvent bien faire à Londres ?

Il n'y a pas de place pour les gens comme vous dans des villes respectables comme Londres !

Harry réfléchit un instant et se dit qu'il n'avait rien à perdre s'il disait qu'à Londres se trouvait le plus grand magasin de sorcellerie de son monde, tout au plus son oncle le regarderait d'un air bizarre en se disant que décidément, les gens comme lui ne sont vraiment pas fréquentables, peut-être même qu'il éloignerait sa chaise un peu plus de lui après cela.

_En fait, je pensais que vous le saviez, mais c'est à Londres que se trouve la plus grande allée de magasins chez les sorciers !

_Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes là mon garçon, je connais Londres comme ma poche et jamais je n'ai vu un seul magasin digne de ce nom vendant des choses que les gens comme toi puissent acheter.

_C'est pourtant vrai oncle Vernon, c'est là qu'il faudra que tu me déposes, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras pas besoin de rentrer dans cette allée dont je t'ai parlé, tu n'auras qu'à me laisser devant Le Chaudron Baveur, je me débrouillerai bien tout seul, je connais le chemin par cœur, dans mon monde, Harry jeta un bref coup d'œil à son oncle, il n'avait pas bougé, avant de continuer, c'est un endroit très connu et les gens adorent y aller pour faire les boutiques, vous savez ils ne sont pas si différents, simplement , ils ne trouvent pas les même produits que vous dans leurs boutiques.

La tante pétunia, qui devait avoir entendu parler de cet endroit par sa sœur, regarda Harry, vaguement intéressée, les boutiques étant, après l'espionnage du jardin de ses voisins et le ménage, une de ses activités préférées.

L'oncle Vernon, qui devait se demander s'il devait s'emporter ou non, préféra garder le silence, il ne voulait sans doute pas gâcher une chance de se débarrasser de Harry, un mois avant la date prévue.

Il fut donc convenu que l'oncle Vernon conduirait Harry à Londres le lendemain, et qu'ils partiraient ensuite en vacances, quant aux vacances suivantes, le sujet ne fut même pas abordé, ils devaient chacun être trop heureux de se débarrasser les uns des autres, soulagement compréhensible en effet.


	2. Chapitre 2

CHAPITRE 2 : Le chemin de traverse

Harry, assis devant son bureau, réfléchissait, il avait fait ses valises la veille, tellement  la nouvelle de son départ l'avait enthousiasmé, il savait qu'il  n'avait rien oublié, mais quelque chose d'autre le préoccupait, où allait-il aller, une fois qu'il serait sur le chemin de Traverse, le ministère de la magie, aura rapidement  appris son départ, et cherchera certainement à le mettre sous protection, et Harry, bien qu'il soit contient des dangers qu'ils le menaçaient n'avait aucune envie de se faire remarquer avec des sorciers expérimentés, pourquoi pas des aurors, il souhaitait simplement, comme il l'avait fait deux ans auparavant, pouvoir s'établir sur la terrasse d'une auberge à manger des glaces et à faire ces devoirs.

Il opta finalement pour une solution beaucoup plus simple mais surtout très idiote, il n'avait qu'à remettre cette décision à plus tard.

Des pas énormément bruyants retentirent dans l'escalier, suivis de près par un énorme point frappant sur la porte, et d'une voix tonitruante lui ordonnant de sortir immédiatement, son oncle ne souhaitait visiblement pas le garder plus longtemps .

Il prit donc sa valise et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre.

L'oncle Vernon l'attendait sur le seuil de la chambre, il avait l'air assez content et regardait Harry d'un œil mi-dégoûté mi-joyeux, cela semblait vraiment le ravir de voir son neveu partir, mais Harry n'en pensait pas moins, il ne croyait pas que son oncle et sa tante puissent un jour l'aimer, et même si c'était le cas, lui-même ne ressentirait jamais rien, ne serait-ce que de la compassion pour eux.

Il descendit les escaliers et posa sa valise sur le tapis de la porte d'entrée.

La tante Pétunia passa devant lui en jetant un regard réprobateur sur la cage d'Hedwige, qu'il avait posé à côté de son sac.

Une fois dans la voiture de l'oncle Vernon, Harry essaya de se faire le plus petit possible, Son oncle n'avait pas très bien vu la venue d'une chouette dans le coffre de sa voiture, la seule chose qui l'avait empêché de l'attacher sur le toit était la peur du ridicule, en dehors du fait qu'il n'était pas très courant de se balader avec une chouette enfermée dans une cage en pleine journée.

Harry, une fois toutes ses affaires déposées devant l'entrée du pub, regarda la voiture s'éloigner, et se dit qu'il ne retournerait pas là bas avant bien longtemps, peut-être jamais qui sait ?

Il poussa la porte de l'auberge et salua d'un signe de la main le bar-man, il préféra se dépêcher avant de voir tous les gens s'approcher pour lui serrer la main.

Une fois arrivé au pied du mur, Harry leva sa baguette et mit en marche le passage secret, si son oncle était présent, il, serait certainement devenu vert de peur.

Le chemin de Traverse était couvert de monde, le brouhaha des marchants et des clients était quelque chose que Harry aimait beaucoup.

Les gens qui passaient devant lui ne se ressemblaient en rien, des hommes à barbes violettes succédaient à de vielles sorcières penchées sur leurs achats, vérifiant le prix du foie de grenouille : « les prix n'arrêtent pas d'augmenter ces temps si, 13 mornilles le foie de grenouille, je ne pourrais bientôt plus m'en acheter, cela devient même plus cher que les yeux de strongulots ! »

Harry traversa l'allée qui menait à Gringott, la banque des sorciers, et entra pour prendre de l'argent dans son coffre.

Puis il fit demi-tour et retourna trouver Tom le bar-man, afin de louer une chambre.

Tom le conduisit à la chambre qu'il avait occupé deux ans auparavant, et le laissa s'installer.

Il passa le reste de la journée à regarder les boutiques, il fut ravi de voir que les fabricants de balais de courses, n'avaient pas réussi à surpasser la puissance de l'éclair de feu, dont il possédait lui-même un exemplaire.

Il rencontra quelques élèves qu'il connaissait, et qui se montrèrent un peu moins froid qu'à la fin de l'année précédente, leurs parents leur ayant sans doute expliqué la véritable mort Cédric Diggory.

Cela faisait presque deux semaines que Harry vivait sur le chemin de Traverse , et il s'étonnait de ne voir aucun sorcier du ministère, de ne recevoir aucun hibou du ministère de la magie, peut-être y avait-il un problème, peut-être qu'ils ne savaient même pas qu'il était parti, ils devaient sans doute avoir des problèmes.

Harry commençait à avoir peur, si Voldemort revenait, il serait seul pour le combattre, et personne ne viendrait à son aide.

Il préféra ne plus y penser …

La date du premier septembre approchait  grand pas, mais Harry n'avait toujours pas reçu sa lettre, pourvus que les heures de départ ne changent pas se répétait-il inlassablement, allongé sur le lit de l'hôtel, il pourrait toujours avoir recours à son balais, et à sa cape d'invisibilité, si cela était nécessaire .

Il comptait les jours sur son calendrier, il aurait du recevoir sa lettre depuis plus d'une semaine !

Les hiboux avaient peut-être eux aussi du retard sur le courrier, une tempête avait sans doute emporté le frêle petit messager envoyé à sa rencontre, mais cela ne l'empêcherai pas d'aller à Poudlard !

Salut à tous ! Après un certain temps certes je mets mon deuxième chapitre …… 

_Merci de prendre la peine de lire mon histoire, si vous avez des conseils à me donner, n'hésitez pas, je serais heureuse de les suivre._


	3. Chapitre3

                               -

                               CHAPITRE 3 : LE POUDLARD EXPRESS

    1 septembre : Harry venait de terminer ses valises, il n'avait pas réussi à trouver quelqu'un pour l'emmener à la gare, mais il ne se décourageait pas pour autant. Il avait acheté une petite boîte de poudre de cheminette, et il l'utiliserait pour aller jusqu'au Poudlard Express, il y avait une cheminée à l'avant du train, elle servait juste de sortie au cas où, il n'avait qu'à l'utiliser !

Harry se pencha sur la cheminée de sa chambre et jeta une fine pincée de poudre, les flammes aussitôt se tintèrent d'un vert foudroyant.

Harry gardait une expérience assez houleuse de ses déplacements par la poudre de cheminette, il fit donc très attention de bien respirer avant d'entrer dans la cheminée, et ferma les yeux, les conduits de cheminées tournoyant devant ses paupières lui donnant la nausée.

Il fit un pas dans les flammes vertes qui lui léchaient le corps, et prononça distinctement :

Poudlard express. Un tourbillon de couleurs tournait autours de lui, et un vague sentiment de malaise  lui soulevait le cœur, la dernière fois qu'il avait empreinté ce chemin, c'était avec Ron et toute sa famille, ce devait être il y a une éternité !!

Il tomba face contre terre, dans un wagon large et chaud, il n'y avait personne, mais le train était sur le point de démarrer, il s'y était pris à temps.

Des pas raisonnèrent dans le couloir et une femme portant un chariot remplit de friandises fit son entrée.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux étonnés, et Harry s'empressa d'aplatir ses cheveux sur sa cicatrice.

_ « Je vous cherchais, articula-il d'une voix calme, un élève dans le wagon numéro 3 voulait acheter des bonbons, il m'a dit qu'il avait très faim.

_C'est vraiment gentil de ta part de te déplacer pour lui, comment t'appelles-tu ?

_Neville, répondit-il précipitamment, en se rappelant de ce qu'il avait fait deux années auparavant. 

_Eh bien bon voyage Neville, ce n'est pas toi qui as un crapaud ?

_Euh, si, mais je l'ai perdu !! »

Harry sorti du wagon et parti chercher  le wagon où se trouvait Ron et hermione.

Il eut beau parcourir tout le Poudlard Express, il ne les trouva pas.

Le train n'était pas encore parti, et il supposait qu'ils n'étaient pas encore arrivés.

La sirène retentit et toujours aucunes traces de Ron et Hermione, Harry commençait à s'inquiéter, ce n'était vraiment pas normal, ils auraient dû être là depuis longtemps !

Soudain des voix retentirent derrière la porte, Harry reconnu celles de Ron et Malefoy, il avait peut-être des problèmes !

Il s'approcha à pas de loup pour écouter et ce qu'il entendit le fit tomber de haut, était-il possible que Ron dises des choses pareilles sur lui, c'était impensable, il s'était sans doute trompé.

_ « Alors il faut que tu prennes cette cape d'invisibilité, c'est le seul moyen pour que tu puisses venir dans notre salle commune, sinon Rogue te feras virer avec des heures de colles, tu sais où elle est rangée ? demandait la voix sournoise de Drago.

_Bien sur, répondit Ron, il suffit que je lui demande pour faire une farce à mes frères et il me

la prêtera. C'est pas le problème.

_C'est parfait alors, attends que je dises ça à mon père, il va me dire que je suis son digne héritier, il me dira aussi, que les sang de bourbes pourront dirent ce qu'il veulent, comme cette Granger, heureusement qu'ont est débarrassé d'elle, elle était vraiment gênante comme fille !!!

_Ouais , de toute façon c'est complètement finis, à l'heure qu'il est, Potter doit être tout seul à attendre dans son wagon, il ne doit même pas savoir que le Maître a tué Granger.

Harry eut un haut-le corps, Hermione avait été tuée par Voldemort et Ron s'en moquait avec Malefoy, la vie était vraiment trop mal faite, Ron avait toujours été son meilleur ami, Harry était dégoûté !

Il retourna s'assoire et  réfléchit, Malefoy complotait avec  Ron sur son dos et Hermione était morte, comment allait-il faire ?

La porte coulissa et Harry leva la tête, une jeune fille se trouvait devant la porte, brune avec les yeux légèrement en amande, elle lui souriait.

_ « Est-ce que je peux entrer, il n'y a plus de place dans les autres wagons ?

demanda-t-elle.

Harry accepta très facilement, cela lui ferait un peu de compagnie.

_Comment t'appelles-tu ? la questionna-t-il.

_Yliria, répondit la jeune fille, et je pense que tu es Harry Potter ?

_Ouais, c'est vrai, comment tu le sais ?

_Quelqu'un parlait de toi tout à l'heure, comme tu es le seul dans le train à avoir un wagon vide, j'ai pensé que c'était toi.

_T'es nouvelle à Poudlard, je ne t'ai jamais vu les années précédentes.

_Oui, j'étais dans une école en chine, mais j'ai du partir en Europe à cause de la mort de  notre directeur, il n'y avait personne pour le remplacer.

_Moi, cela fait 4 ans que je suis à Poudlard, tu verras ça va être génial, mais tu ne connais pas encore le château, il est immense, et les couloirs interminables, je te guiderais si tu veux.

_ C'est vraiment gentil à toi, je ne connais personne, mais j'espère bien me faire des amis !

_Rassures-toi, à Poudlard, il y a tellement de gens que tu n'auras aucuns problèmes pour trouver la personne qu'il te faut !!

_J'ai entendu des gens discuter, sur le quai, il y avait des enfants qui vont aller en première année, ils parlaient des différentes maisons de Poudlard, et je n'ai pas vraiment compris, mais j'ai reçu une lettre de Dumbledore, qui me disait que je serai à Gryffondor, sans mettre le choîxpeau magique, peux-tu m'expliquer ?

_C'est très simple, il y a quatre maisons à Poudlard. Chaque élève, en arrivant doit poser sur sa tête le choixpeau magique qui lui indique sa maison , il passera toutes ses années d'études chez elle, et tous les points qu'il gagnera iront à sa maison.

Il est bien connu que les plus courageux vont à Gyffondor, les plus intelligent à serdaigle, les plus travailleurs à poufsouffle et les plus rusés à serpentard.

_ Tu es dans quelle maison toi.

_Gryffondor.

Harry se sentait ridicule, il était en train de parler avec une fille qu'il ne connaissait pas , alors que Ron et Malefoy étaient tranquillement assis à discuter du meurtre d'Hermione Granger.

Cela devait faire un long moment qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, car en regardant brusquement autours de lui, il s'aperçut que la jeune fille avait disparue, il se pencha et ramassa un bout de papier plié en quatre.

Il l'ouvrit et lu :

Harry, tu as l'air d'être tellement pris par tes pensées que je vais aller faire un tour, je ne sais pas si tu veux manger, mais si tu as faim rejoins moi dans le wagon des friandises.

                                             YLIRIA 

_Merde !!!!! s'écria Harry, il se leva et se précipita dans le couloir , passant devant le wagon de Ron, Malefoy, qui avait du l'entendre, ouvrit la porte et le toisa de haut en bas :

_Alors Potter, tu cherches ta petite amie, je crois qu'elle est allée visiter les autres wagons, j'ai envoyé Crabbe et Goyle la guider, elle devait croire que le wagon des friandises se trouvait ici !

_Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Répondit Harry d'un ton brusque.

_Pourquoi ça t'intéresse , AH !!!!, attends un peu, alors cette grosse truie est ta petite amie !!!

Sans un regard pour malefoy, Harry prit au pas de course la direction du Wagon des friandises et se retrouva nez à nez avec Crabbe et Goyle, ils avaient un air moqueur sur le visage.

Harry leur lança un regard tellement mauvais qu'ils lui indiquèrent d'un signe de la main la porte de descente du train.

Harry, avait une expression horrifiée sur le visage.

_Vous l'avez jeté du train ?

_Non, en fait je crois qu'elle est encore accrochée à  la rambarde, mais elle ne va sans doute pas tarder à tomber, avec un rire bruyant ils quittèrent le wagon et laissèrent Harry seul.

Il ouvrit la porte , mais n'aperçut aucune rambarde, Crabbe et Goyle venait de se moquer de lui, et il s'était fait avoir comme le dernier des imbéciles !!!

Une porte claqua derrière lui .

Il se retourna et vit Yliria, elle se tenait devant l'embrasure de la porte et l'observait avec un air interrogateur.

  Quelque chose remua dangereusement au niveau de son estomac et Harry comprit qu'une sensation bizarre était en train de l'envahire .

Pourquoi la seule présence de cette jeune fille qu'il ne connaissait pas 1 heure auparavant le troublait-il à ce point ?

Il était incapable d'expliquer sa réaction de panique à la vue du siège vide face à lui, ni la peur qu'il avait ressentit en entendant Malefoy  ricaner.

Il adressa un sourire à Yliria et lui dit :

_ « Je te cherchais, je ne savais pas si tu étais au courant qu'il fallait enfiler nos robe dans le train, et je voulais te dires…

_ Que tu voulais bien manger un peu ? Suggéra-t-elle avec un sourire.

_ Heu…Ouais, c'est ça, en fait j'ai un peu faim, mentit Harry. »

Le nœud de son estomac se resserra douloureusement, la seule perspective de manger lui donnait la nausée.

Ils se dirigèrent vers leur wagon, indifférent aux sarcasmes de Malefoy :

« Vous avez déjà terminé votre lune de miel les tourtereaux ? »

Crabbe et Goyle explosèrent de rire et Malefoy leur fit un geste dédaigneux de la main et ils rentrèrent dans leur wagon en refermant la porte.

Ils s'habillèrent et commencèrent à rassembler leurs bagages.

La nuit commençait à tomber, et Harry se souvenait de ses précédents voyages, tout était tellement différent.

A présent, il n'y avait plus ni Ron ni  Hermione pour lui tenir compagnie, il ne pouvait même pas raconter ses vacances à quelqu'un.

Au même moment, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit pour laisser passer Neville Londubat, un de ses amis résidant dans la tour de Gryffondor.

_Ha !! salut Harry, tu as passé de bonnes vacances. Moi, j'ai encore perdu mon crapaud, alors ma grand-mère a décidé de m'offrir un Laiss'Rapid !

Voyant le regard interrogateur de Harry, il expliqua :

_C'est une sorte de sortilège qui agit comme des objets où les moldus attachent leurs animaux, mais je ne me souviens plus comment ça s'appelle, dès que Trévors se trouve trop loin de moi, je sens un picotement  sur ma main et je sais automatiquement où il se trouve. Actuellement, il doit être dans le sac de la fille qui est à côté de toi.

Il se retourna vers le siège en face de Harry .

La jeune fille se leva et dit :

_Bonjour, je m'appelle Yliria, je suis enchanté de faire ta connaissance.

Neville lui rendit sa politesse et se mit à chercher son crapaud. 

La porte du wagon s'ouvrit et Ron fit son entrée.

Harry, suivant sa première impulsion décida de faire comme s'il ne savait rien et l'accueillit avec le plus d'enthousiasme et de joie dont il était capable :

_ « Ron, j'ai finit par croire que tu avais loupé le Poudlard Express !!

_Ah, salut Harry, en fait on m'a dit que tu n'avais pas pris le train alors je suis resté avec Fred et George, ils étaient en train de montrer une de leurs inventions à Lee Jordan. »

Harry préféra garder le silence, en y réfléchissant bien, Ron s'en sortait très bien, personne à part lui ne se doutait qu'il avait changé de camps, qu'il était allié avec Malefoy.

Harry n'aurait même pas était surpris de le voir partir à Serpentard.

Harry tourna la tête, Ron et Neville étaient en grande discussion sur le succès d'une de leur équipe de Quidditch préférée au prochain championnat .

Yliria écoutait d'une oreille attentive mais n'avait pas l'air très convaincue.

Elle finit par se lever et vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Harry et il parlèrent jusqu'à l'arrivé à Poudlard.

La pluie continuait de tomber drue et des voix retentissaient ça et là pour tempêter sur la qualité de la réception à Poudlard, visiblement Yliria n'était pas la seule nouvelle élève de l'école.

Tendis qu'ils remontaient le grand escalier qui menait au halle d'entré, quelque chose sauta aux yeux de Harry, Ron et Yliria ne s'étaient même pas regardés, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vu.

En pénétrant dans le château Harry aspira une grande bouffé d'air, enfin il était de retour chez lui.


End file.
